1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to seals, and more specifically to a weatherseal for door frames or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known type of seal disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,283, and British Pat. Nos. 1,467,534 and 1,507,071 comprises a polymeric resilient foam core covered by a thin film of polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,347 discloses a pressure-sensitive weatherseal for a door or the like that engages the door in a compressive seal along one edge, and a wiping or sliding seal along another edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,416 discloses a weatherstrip for sealing the meeting stiles of a sliding door unit. The weatherstrip comprises two elongate weatherstrip members, each member having a rigid base section fixedly secured to a stile. Each weatherstrip member further has a first flexible leg extending from the base section at an angle thereto to resiliently engage a corresponding leg on the other weatherstrip member, and a second resilient leg for sealing against the side of a stile.
Unitary elastomeric weatherseals of the type having a base member and a pair of flexible legs extending outwardly therefrom are shown in German Pat. No. 634,860 and Japanese Publication Sho-44-2033.